1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a burner with an electric ignition device.
2. Discussion of Background
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,861 discloses a burner with two part-conical bodies. This burner has two tangentially aligned inflow slots for air. In the region of the inflow slots, the air is mixed with fluidized fuel by means of inflow orifices. Liquid, pulverulent or gaseous fuel can be admixed.
In the case of burners of cylindrical or conical design, which are ignited electrically by means of spark plugs, the ignition device is as a rule arranged with a lateral offset from the burner axis in the region between the central fuel inlet and the flame front. This type of arrangement of the ignition device is found typically in aircraft engines. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the spark plugs close to the hottest zone of the burner are exposed to an intensive thermal stress which can reduce their service life. In addition, the working temperature of the burner must in this case be set to a comparatively low level, in order to avoid thermal overloading of the spark plugs.